


The Incubus' Siren Song

by Nightmare0810



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bands, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare0810/pseuds/Nightmare0810
Summary: A young adult is unleashed to his true potential, power, and form when his 20th birthday comes. He wants to become a performer to draw in his power source. But, does it lie deeper than this?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Incubus' Siren Song

Flames rise as screams ring out. Screams of the damned would be more soothing than this screech. Amelia Cortez is giving birth to a small child in a mysterious rundown hospital, this child looks as similar to a human as he can. The differences, a full head of swooping hair of black and crimson, abnormally soft skin, a stinger tipped tail, clawed fingers, leathery wings, and deep black eyes.

Over the years this boy's body grew like any other boy's minus abnormally sharp canines and deep piercing steel blue eyes that can whoo anyone. This is only one of many abilities he grew up with and developed. His gaze could melt any heart and arouse the deepest desires in his people of interest, but his greatest asset is his siren like voice. His voice appeals to everyone differently and can do what he needs, it appeals to all no matter their gender or preference. Not always solely pleasure seeking, but always helpful.

This is the story of Nathaniel Cortez, a 200th generation incubus. And this is how he found his voice and used his song.


End file.
